Migraines
by Karin Mazaki
Summary: America has been getting migraines lately. Every time he does he goes to Canada's house for some soothing peace and quiet. A little political but really about the countries. Friendship to romance. 8/23/18 3rd chapter takes a more political and darker turn.
1. Chapter 1

Migraines

A little political but it's really about the countries. Friendship/Romance.

ceo

Canada walked into the darken room. He saw America lying in bed with an IV attached. He had a cold cloth over his eyes and forehead.

"Geeze America, every time you get a sniffle, you come to my house…"

Canada stopped as America lifted one side of the cloth to look at him. Canada understood, waved him off and said:

"Sorry, never mind." When they talk about healthcare it just goes around in a circle. Like beating a dead horse. Canada sighed and moved closer. America looked thin and tired. He had a series of migraines and every time one hit he came to Canada's house. He said it was the nearest place he could find peace and quiet. Canada suppressed a sigh as he sat down. America was not himself, he only got four hours of sleep a night which led to migraines and killed his spirit and appetite. Canada was worried he would get sicker but there is no sign it was terminal. America will go on. Canada was glad of that, he didn't know what he do without him. He clasped his hand and America gave it a squeeze. They stayed still for a while holding hands. Then America moved to remove the now warm cloth. Canada took from him. He set it on the basin on the night stand.

"You want a new one."

"No thanks."

There was a brief pause. Canada clasped his hand again, America squeezed and smiled a brave smile.

"How long can you stay?" Asked America.

"I have the night off."

"Good."

After another pause.

"I can get some more of those pills." Said Canada.

"Great. The FDA still haven't approved it."

"Ok."

Yet another pause.

"America?"

"Yeah?"

"How is it really?"

"It's ok, even though I feel like I've been in a war. Remember WWII?"

"Yes."

"It was bad but at least I could go out, meet people, and have some laughs…"

"I know."

"My boss…it never stops, I never catch a break. I thought when he went overseas, I could get out of D.C. No dice."

"I liked your old boss. He made up with Cuba."

"Yeah, that was pretty cool…wait, why would you care?"

"Oh America. He would mistake me for you and hit me."

"Why that dirty…oooh."

America began to get up and it made his head hurt and his stomach swirl. He collapsed back into the bed. In a panic, Canada soothed him back down. He gave him some crackers and seltzer to soothe his tummy. America was soon again flat on the bed. Canada was sorry he brought the subject up.

"Don't mind Cuba now. It's over and I'm fine."

Canada stroked his hair and America relaxed.

"Hey Canada? Will you do me a favor?"

"Sure anything."

"Will ya get into bed with me?"

Canada looked shocked and America waved him off with a weak laugh.

"Nah, just a cuddle."

"Oh…ok." Chuckled Canada.

Because he was a VIP, America got a private room with a double bed. Canada moved around the foot of the bed to the other side and slipped under the covers. They snuggled together careful of the IV.

"Thanks Canada…this is nice…you smell of maple syrup." Said America between yawns. Canada chuckled softly. America was falling asleep, he felt the most at ease in Canada's arms.

"You know what?" Asked America.

"No, what?"

"I love you."

Canada was only a little shocked, more that he admitted to it than the feeling itself. Canada felt comfortable enough to say it back and gave America a forehead kiss. America sighed the word "Good." Before slipping off to sleep with a smile on his face. Canada slipped into a contented sleep too.

The next morning America was recovered enough to go home. He was still thin and there was dark circles under his eyes but he managed to smile. He tilted Canada's head up and pecked his lips. Canada got shy and blushed.

"See you next time baby." America placed his sunglasses before backing up into the sun.

"Yeah. Good luck America."

America nodded and patted his pocket to show he had the pills. He did an about face and marched off. His guard pulled up to escort him. Canada was sad he needed a guard but they all did. Canada watched until he couldn't see America any more. He looked into the bright blue sky. It was a lovely day. There was still hope.

ceo

Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Migraines 2

I wasn't planning on an update but the events of the shooting on 6/14/17, and you know who changing the agreement with Cuba…I just had to.

ceo

Canada walked into the darken room. He tiptoed over to the bed and was startled to see his boyfriend smiling at him.

"Matt, you're here." America whispered.

"I'm here, Al…" Canada could help but smile back. "But why aren't you sleeping?" He was painfully concerned.

"I was sleeping a little but I was waiting for you. I was listening for the door."

"Oh Al. You need to protect your health more. I can wait until you wake up."

"I wanted to see you, talk to you face to face, Matt."

Canada smiled. It was better to let his stubborn boyfriend to have his way. He started to walk around the bed.

"Fine, we can talk for a while but you need your sleep."

"The best sleep I've ever had was the last time we shared this bed."

America moved the covers to let Canada slide in. Canada was more prepared this time, he wore sweatpants and a t-shirt.

"Really?"

"Yeah, you're so gentle and soothing."

Canada blushed at the compliment. He had no words, so he made himself comfortable on his side and America turned to face him. This time America didn't have an IV. He wasn't ill, just exhausted.

"So what happened? I thought the medicine was working."

"It was. I was getting six hours a night, eating regular, no nausea. Everything was ok until Wednesday…"

"The shooting."

"Yeah. I had my regular duties, visiting the ambassadors, making nice and reassuring our allies. But my boss is understaffed, on purpose it seems, so he orders me around like another Cabinet member." Frowned America.

"I understand we countries are supposed to obey our bosses without question. So, what is different this time?"

"On top of everything else I had to go visit at the hospital for hours. Cheering up the victims, comforting their wives."

"Yeah."

"Three days of no sleep. I might be a strong country but even I have my limits."

"Poor baby."

Canada stroked his hair and America hummed appreciatively. Canada thought he might go to sleep but there was something else on his mind.

"I did talk things over with Cuba for your sake."

"You did? Oh, Al…" Canada thought his boyfriend could be so sweet.

"He was apologetic and I forgave him…" America chuckled a bit. "He sensed I had feelings for you, even over the phone he could tell." America rested a bit and Canada patiently waited.

"He's Catholic you know but he's ok with us."

"As long as we don't kiss in front of him."

"He means well."

"Yeah he's a good guy but…"

"Your boss?" Asked Canada, concerned.

"Yeah. Taking back some of what my old boss worked so hard for..."

"What did Mr. Cuba say about that?"

"He understood. Like everyone else he sees my boss as temporary…"

America let out a huge yawn. Canada felt it won't be long before his boyfriend gives into sleep.

"He didn't take it personally. He said we are still amigos." Continued America.

"Good."

America wasn't keeping his eyes open.

"Baby, its ok, go to sleep. We can talk more in the morning." Worried Canada.

"Ok…I feel better just talking about it."

America started to breathe deeply. Canada stroked his hair and shushed him. Soon Canada was sure he was asleep. He cuddled up to his boyfriend. Canada put a protective arm around his boyfriend and held on tight. He planted a kiss on his lips and America sighed.

"Goodnight baby." Said Canada.

Canada works hard too, so it wasn't long before he was asleep in the quiet room.

ceo

The sun woke up Canada, early in the morning. He had to check in with his boss. Sitting up, Canada noticed he was just in his t-shirt and underwear. In the middle of the night he was too hot sleeping next to America and stripped out of his pants. He found them dumped on the floor. Shrugging he slipped them back on.

"Mattie?"

America woke up and Canada turned to him.

"It's ok, I just need to check in with my boss."

"Ok."

America fell back to sleep in an instant. Canada smiled as his boyfriend was so cute when he was asleep. He checked his watch and saw it was only six o'clock. He will have to wait two hours before calling his boss, after all, it wasn't an emergency. He decided to head down to the cafeteria for some coffee. He smiled and chatted with citizens on the way down. He was comfortable with his own people because they were just like him, honest, hard-working and kind. It was other people who gave Canada trouble.

He entered the cafeteria, greeted the workers, and helped himself to some coffee. He ordered a big breakfast for himself and America. They were able to comply as he wasn't ill. Then Canada settled down with his newspaper and coffee. Canada read the paper through and occasionally shook hands with citizens. He didn't have America's flair but he was friendly and sent people on their way happy. He felt that was a country's real job. Be the nation's biggest booster. He felt sorry for his boyfriend, the guy was forced to do more than what is expected of him as a country.

Eventually it was eight o'clock and he found a private place to call his boss. His boss was fine with him spending more time with America.

"We all feel sorry for him and his citizens. They have it rough."

"He so tired but at least he's not sick this time."

"Well a man needs to look after his boyfriend…"

"Boss!"

"Ha, ha, sorry, just teasing. Take good care of him and send him home happy. I expect you to report in later this afternoon."

"Yes sir."

Canada ended the call and sighed. He got another cup of coffee and headed back upstairs. America was still sleeping. He sighed in relief and settled in a chair by the window. It was another hour before America woke up.

"Matt?" Yawned America. Canada smiled and went to the bed. America moved the covers again and Canada happily snuggled back down.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better, rested."

"You sound better."

"Yeah."

"Breakfast?"

"Hell yeah!"

Canada giggled as the old America was back. He called down to the cafeteria and had the special breakfast brought up. He was a bit embarrassed when it arrived as they were hugging and kissing a bit to pass the time. They raised the bed to a sitting position. The breakfasts were carted in. America's was visibly larger. A heaping pile of scrambled eggs, Canadian bacon, pancakes and syrup, fruit and coffee. Canada had less eggs, a small stack of pancakes, slice of melon, and orange juice.

"Al?"

"Hmm?" America was busy loading his pancakes with butter and syrup.

"I hope you don't mind, the hospital does not serve bacon or sausage."

"Too unhealthy?"

"Yes."

"Don't worry, I'll fill up on hamburgers and pizza later." America chuckled and tucked into his food. Canada felt all warm watching America behave normally.

"I'm so happy you're feeling better. You're like yourself again."

"How can I not be? I have this absurd pile of food, plenty of rest and you my sweet!"

America kissed Canada on the cheek and made him giggle.

"I'm happy when you're happy." Said Canada.

"Yeah, me too."

The couple spent several minutes eating in silence. Canada finished well before America and rested while gazing out the window. He wished it could always be like this.

"Hey Matt?"

Canada turned back to face him.

"Yeah?"

"Remember the Great Depression?" Asked America.

"Of course."

"My favorite part was getting out with the people."

"You really miss that part of your work."

"Yeah. I'm a friendly guy. I liked to meet new people and back then, they really needed me. I travelled around to every state and territory. I cheered people up, rode the rails and encouraged them."

"I did that too."

"Yeah?"

"I can't crack jokes like you but I did encouraged them the best I could. "Keep a stiff upper lip." You know.""

"Heh, heh you commonwealth. You can't help but let the British part slip out."

"Yeah." Blushed Canada. America gazed at his boyfriend. He was really pretty.

"You really do have France's hair."

Canada felt the atmosphere change as America slipped his fingers in his boyfriend's hair and caressed him. They pushed the tray tables away and snuggled down for some necking. Sometime later Canada stopped America's wandering hand.

"You are feeling better."

"Yeah." America grinned, wickedly.

"Come on Al, we shouldn't go any further until we can see each other on a regular basis. What if I get pregnant?"

"Oh yeah. What if _I_ get pregnant? I don't think I could handle that on top of everything else…"

"Al? If _you_ got pregnant?"

"Yeah. I mean, I expected we would switch, being both guys and…" America blushed.

"You want me to…"

"Yeah…You are kind of a take charge kind of guy and well…"

"What?"

"I think it would be hot…"

Canada pulled the covers over his head.

"Oh Al! We definitely need to wait before I'll be ready for that!"

America chuckled but he wasn't being nice he was really looking forward to Canada being the top. It was part of his fantasies, as long as he got to be the first one to do it. But now wasn't the time to be making countries.

America started tickling Canada. It got him out from under the covers, laughing and the atmosphere relaxed.

"I probably should get ready." Said America.

America scooted out of bed, a little unsteady as he's been in bed for so long. He got into the bathroom and washed up. Canada ordered the dishes to be taken away. He couldn't believe America wanted him to do _that._ He felt like he was the stronger one at the moment and it gave him new found confidence. He decided when the time comes he will do his best. After all, America was just as inexperienced in country making as he was.

America came out of the bathroom cleaned up and dressed in new clothes. He hugged Canada and could see he wasn't freaking out over being the top one day. He gave him a forehead kiss. They walked together to the elevators and traveled down to the ground floor. America checked out and sighed over how little he was charged. The couple walked out and America greeted his guards. He gave his boyfriend one last kiss and walked off.

"See ya Matt!" He gave a backwards wave.

"Stay well Al!"

America turned slightly, nodded and winked. Canada sighed again about how good he looked.

"He'll be alright." He said to himself. Canada headed out himself. He had to go see his boss.

ceo

How much more I will write for this story depends on what you know who does next. Until then…

Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Migraines

Chapter 3

America walked toward his boyfriend in long legged strides. He was moving so fast his guards had a hard time keeping up. He spotted Canada and waved enthusiastically and smiled his cheeriest smile. Canada sighed in relief. He jogged up to America.

"I'm so happy to see you looking so well!" Canada waved and stopped. America lifted him up in a powerful hug. It was wonderful to feel his strength again.

"You're feeling better? I'm happy of course, But..."

"I received the best cure for my migraines." Said America as he set Canada down.

"What was it?"

"My boss fired me."

Canada laughed. "He can't do that."

"Shhh, I know that and you, heck all countries know that, but I felt so good after, I didn't want to spoil it. Besides..." America laughed, it was a beautiful sound to his boyfriend. "Everyone who gets fired gets to write a book." Laughs. "And writes about how he is an idiot and doesn't even understand, what is common knowledge." Laughs. "Lol I've had 45 bosses and this guy is the most..." America rolls his eyes. Canada puts an arm around his shoulders and invites him inside his house. They settle down on the sofa with some coffee.

"So, you going to write a book?'

"No time. I'm going overseas next."

"Oh."

"Yeah, I tried to talk to my people, but I didn't get very far. I had more success out West. Helping people with the fires and all."

"That's wonderful."

"And yet. I feel like I should do more. So, I decided to do a world tour. I'll go to our ally countries and talk to the bosses there and try to convince them not to give up on the US."

"Good idea."

"Yeah, I'm starting with your boss. But first. I need a long weekend with my boyfriend."

America wiggled his eyebrows at his boyfriend.

"But t-today is Tuesday."

"Ok, a very long weekend."

ceo

America woke up smiling. They made love on the sofa, ate dinner, and made love again in Canada's bed. I was just what he needed. Not since the Civil War had America felt his life threatened. If he was to come to an end, then what he wanted was to spend as much time as possible with his boyfriend. He sighed. He could smell the food Canada was making downstairs. He was hungry but didn't want to move yet. He sighed again. His recent failures played through his mind. Everyone was sticking to their position no matter how illogical. It was insane, he tried everything he could think of, but the people won't budge. Countries aren't supposed to take sides, but some people on one side, the Minority, wanted to make so many changes, re-write the Constitution even, that he could disappear forever. On one hand, America would take death over his existence in a radically new form. On the other hand, there was Canada.

"Argg! No more moping! Go downstairs and enjoy your time with your boyfriend!"

America jumped out bed, threw on his stars and stripes undies, and covered it up with his robe. America ran downstairs, high fived the guard at the door, and jogged to the kitchen. Canada turned and smiled as he bounded in with energy. He loved America's power and energy, even when it left him sore. America ran to him before he could say a word. America bent him backwards and gave him a passionate kiss.

"Well, good morning to you too." Said Canada. Looks like there will be no time to recover. Luckily, his boyfriend liked his food, so there will be breaks in between love making sessions.

"Good morning, baby." America stood up, still with one arm around Canada. "The food smells great!"

"Thanks, pancakes of course."

"Yum."

"On the side, you can have eggs, bacon, or both."

"Both!"

Canada giggled. He knew America would say that. America sat down, and Canada plated up the food. A giant plate of pancakes with eggs and bacon for him and a more modest plate of pancakes and bacon for Canada. He made plenty of pancakes and they were being kept warm in the oven. They had a fight over whose house produced the best syrup. They agreed to disagreed and both syrups graced the table. America admitted his boyfriend was the best at flipping pancakes. There was also a big pot of coffee. America took his black and Canada set the sugar and French vanilla creamer next to him.

"Oh, wow baby! If I didn't already love you, I would totally fall for you now."

"Thanks love."

Canada loved how easy it was to please him. In the morning light, he got a better look at his boyfriend. There were dark shadows under his eyes and the worry lines deepened in his forehead. Canada thought he saw some grey hairs. Canada saw the same thing during the American Civil War. It happened when a country was threatened with death. There was still hope. There never been such an important election in America's history. Canada wished things will end the way they hoped things end and America could live on.

America sensed he was being watched and saw the look of worry in Canada's eyes. He stopped eating long enough to pat Canada's hand and give a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine. I feel it. The people will vote on the right side of history and we will be stronger than ever. You'll see."

"Thank you, America. Your ever-present positivity is appreciated at the moment."

"Yeah, but I'm not entirely sure. The folks on the wrong side of history will not give in so easy. They may be the Minority, but they hold all the power...We will talk later. It's best to not talk of negative things when you're eating."

"You're right. We'll talk later, love."

Canada got up to kiss him. They returned to eating and talking of pleasant things. Canada finished first, he sipped his coffee and petted Kumajirou until America had his fill. They cleaned up together and moved to the sofa again to cuddle. There will be time to talk of their worries but later. Right now, they just needed to indulge in their love.

ceo

8/23/18

Darker and more pollical this time. I feel few people on this site will mind the slant to the left. This is a very dark time in US history. I like to ignore the threats of re-writing the Constitution, and I doubt they would change the name, but what about the world of Hetalia? What causes a Hetalia country to lose his or her life? I believe there is many possibilities people thought of. I think it is likely if the country takes on a completely new form, the old country must fade away and is replaced by a new one. Like the new Germany after the HRE died. This is all speculation and fantasy. The vote on November 6 will change everything one way or another. Sometime afterwards, I may be inspired to write chapter 4. A new stronger but concerned America or a mourning Canada.

Btw I too cured my migraines, by quitting my job.


End file.
